Two worlds, One battle
by Dragoon182
Summary: A mysterious dragon appeares and crime rate goes sky high! Did the dragon cause this or is it being hunted down? Read to find out. No Flames please!
1. The Mysterious Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Juniper Lee or Dragon Booster. I wish I did though...

* * *

Chapter 1 

The Mysterious Dragon 

The wind blew gently over the rolling green hills, the tops of trees swayed side-to-side enjoying the gentle breeze. People walked about the town enjoying the lovely day that surrounded them, kids and teens played around, life seemed great in the lovely city of Orchid Bay. The citizens were semi-friendly, there was little crime, long warm springs and summers, and great protection though some people didn't know what they were being protected from. Orchid Bay City was famous for random monster attacks, but most people didn't see these monsters, let alone most people didn't believe in magic.

Two worlds... humanity and magic, where they connect there may be trouble. If a monster shall cause trouble the Te Xuan Ze takes care of them, the last Te Xuan Ze, Jasmine Lee was very famous but she got a little too old for the job. Her son was suppose to be the next one in line for the job, but it skipped him completely, but Jasmine's grad daughter Juniper Lee was born with the ability to see monsters and demons, so she became the Te Xuan Ze at 11.

Now at the age of 15, Juniper still keeps her eyes on the monsters, while balancing school work, and chores. She was used to it by now, she's been doing it for four years now. Jasmine took responsibility of teaching June magic and other useful skills that will help her with future fights. To June being Te Xuan Ze wasn't as bad as she thought when she first started, she was more experienced now and a lot stronger. Though her older brother Dennis found out about it when she was almost 12, but soon after they had no choice but to erase his memory after a giant fight that almost killed June.

June sat on top of the roof of her house scouting out, her bracelet had been glowing like crazy, but there was no sign of a monster anywhere. She was confused, she couldn't spot any danger anywhere, she was beginning to think that her bracelet was wrong, but a purple blast disturbed June from her thoughts.

June saw a purplish dragon fighting a giant cobra, June recognized the cobra, it was Frost! She remembered fighting him when she was 13, she knew that Frost would come back for a re-match but why was he fighting the purple dragon? June knew that she had to help so she jumped off the roof landing on the sidewalk in front of the house her book bag on her back, which held a few items.

June jumped into a tree then onto a pile of crates, she kicked Frost in the side sending him onto the ground, the cobra hissed in pain as he landed. June landed safely by the purple dragon, the dragon backed up with its head down.

" Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." June said

Before the dragon approach June, Frost hit June in the side with his long tail. June was flung back into the pile of crates. The dragon growled sending a purple blast at Frost, sending the cobra into a tree, the dragon ran over to June who stood up rubbing her head.

" Thanks for the save." June said

The dragon seemed to smile but June thought she hit her head too hard, suddenly Frost hit the dragon hard enough to send it into a group of trees. June jumped into the air and landed on Frost's head with her feet first, the cobra shook his head hissing wildly. June lifted Frost by his tail throwing him to the ground. Frost got up and slithered away, June smiled slightly, she found the dragon sitting up shaking it's head.

" Thanks for the help." June said

The dragon roared slightly while standing up. June could tell that the dragon was a special one, but there was one problem everyone could see it! June could see some kids in the distance pointing at the dragon, they had some knives in their hands, June looked at the dragon who showed it's tail to June. June gasped the kids had been cutting the dragon's tail with their pocket knives. She pulled out some rope out of her book bag tying it around the dragon's neck leading it to her grandmother's house.

" Juniper, I wasn't expecting you today." Jasmine said as June came into the backyard

" I know Ah-Mah, but we have a problem." June replied as the dragon came up behind June

" I see your point." Jasmine said

June let go of the rope letting the dragon explore the backyard, June admired the dragon's playfulness even though it was harassed by kids and wounded by Frost.

" I don't even know where it came from, all I know is that it was fighting Frost." June said

" This is a problem..." Jasmine said

" I know it can't stay with me, mom and dad would freak." June said

" The dragon can stay here with me, I'll hide it in the basement when I call Fred over to build a supply shed for me. The dragon can then stay in the shed until we can figure things out." Jasmine said

" Thanks Ah-Mah you're the best." June said hugging her grad mother

June left to head home, the dragon tried following, but Jasmine grabbed hold of the rope. The dragon whined as it watched June leave

" Don't worry you'll be safe here with me. Come on I'll take you to the basement until the shed is finished." Jasmine

The dragon followed Jasmine to the basement, Jasmine grabbed some blankets and a pillow setting them on top of a cushion.

" There you go, you can stay down here for a while." Jasmine said untying the rope

The dragon laid down as Jasmine turned on a small lamp to keep the space lit, Jasmine headed up the stairs taking on last look at the mysterious dragon.

" Have a good rest." she said closing the door


	2. Out matched

Disclaimer: I do not own Juniper Lee or Dragon Booster. I wish I did though... But later in the fic I do own Zoey.

* * *

Chapter 2

Out matched

The wind blew over the winding landscape dragons roared and nipped at each other as traffic continued to pile up. A city of metal, a city of crime, no hope of life. But there is! In this city of terror stands a proud protector who takes care of this city, with the help of his friends and their dragons he has done well so far. Though he prevented a great war he still had to protect the city from all kinds of dangers, but now he wasn't so sure of anything anymore.

" Artha cheer up we'll find her." Parm said

" I'm not sure Parm, first she's owned by Moordryd Payne, then she was used for evil, now she goes missing." Artha Penn replied

" Parm's right Artha, Decepshun will turn up sooner or later." Kitt said

" She ran off when the stables was being attacked, she might not know her way back." Artha said

" She was really scared when she ran off, who knows where she is." Lance agreed

Kitt put her hand on Artha's shoulder, the black-haired male sighed. Sure he owned Beau, but Decepshun was with the Penn crew now that Moordryd found a _better dragon_, he had to tried to find her, but Lance made a good point she might not even know where she is. He couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened, now Decepshun was gone and might never come back.

Suddenly extreme pounding caught Artha's attention, a crew of males on black dragons rushed by, Artha yelled for Beau. The blue and red dragon ran up in record time, Artha pulled out the pendant from his pocket.

" Release the Dragon!" Artha called

Soon the two changed, Artha was soon dressed in blue and gold armor and Beau was now black and gold, Beau roared wildly as Artha put all the gear on-line.

" Come on Beau time to run them down." Artha said

" Be careful Artha." Kitt said

" Don't worry, we'll be just fine." Artha replied

Beau took off running down the road as fast as he could, the group of dragon riders soon came into Artha's view as he pulled out his jack-stick, Beau turned a corner following the group quickly. Artha directed Beau to go up a ramp that lead to a roof-top, they soon jumped off landing in front of the crew.

" The Dragon Booster." growled the leader

" You're going back to where you belong." Artha said

Beau growled stepping closer to the crew, the leader looked around frantically but could not find anything to distract the Dragon Booster long enough, but soon something near by...

**CRACK!**

An hour later...

Kitt sat in Beau's stall petting her red dragon Wyldfyr, it had been an hour since Artha and Beau rushed off. Soon the phone rang, she heard Artha's and Lance's father Conner Penn pick it up.

" Kitt get Wyldfyr!" Conner called

Kitt got onto Wyldfyr, running up to Conner, she could tell that he was very serious about what was going on.

" What's wrong Mr. Penn?" Kitt asked

" That was the police they found Artha and Beau laying on the ground by a work cite. Artha's at the hospital with a severe broken arm and a concussion." Conner replied

" What about Beau?" Lance asked

" They said that Beau is fine, we have to get over there." Conner replied

Conner caught a ride on Wyldfyr while Lance rode on his dragon Fracshun. Kitt noticed that Parm wasn't there, but she soon remembered he had to leave. Kitt urged Wyldfyr to go faster as Lance directed Fracshun around the corner just behind them. The two dragons raced by a news stand displaying newspapers with a special headline reading:

**Mysterious Dragon spotted in Orchid Bay City**


	3. The way of the dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Juniper Lee or Dragon Booster. I wish I did though...

* * *

Chapter 3

The way of the dragon

The purplish dragon woke up with a big yawn, seeing some sunlight coming through the foggy basement window above a dusty bookcase. The dragon got up stretching and cracking a few joints, the dragon heard Jasmine coming down the basement steps.

" Hey there, you get a good rest?" Jasmine asked

The dragon nodded it's blue eyes full of life now that it got a well-deserved rest, Jasmine smiled she petted the dragon.

" Well, I see that you are special. I can't exactly call you boy... come on sweetie lets go outside and stretch you out." Jasmine said

The dragon seemed a little nervous at first, but she knew that it was early so no people would be up, let alone she would be in the backyard. She soon followed Jasmine into the backyard, she saw June standing there waiting, the dragon ran up to June.

" Hey there." June said petting the dragon gently

" She's glad to see you." Jasmine said

" I guess so." June replied

" We're going to have to take care of her tail, I'm not liking the looks of those cuts." Jasmine said

" Good idea Ah-Mah." June agreed

Jasmine pulled out her first-aid kit, she had June sit by the dragon to keep her calm while Jasmine worked. The dragon snuggled June shoulder if she felt any pain, June would stroke the dragon's side gently.

" There we go all better." Jasmine said

A few hours later while June was bathing the dragon a metal tag fell from a very thin chain that had been around her neck. June picked up the tag to see a very well in graved name on it: **Decepshun** June patted the dragon's side.

" You must have a owner, they're probably worried about you." June said

Decepshun nodded her blue eyes full of worry, she wanted to go home, but she didn't want to leave June. Decepshun was so confused, she didn't know what to do, but for right now she wanted to protect June with her life.

In Dragon City...

Kitt, Conner and Lance slept by Artha's bed side as Beau, Wyldfyr and Fracshun slept outside. They had been there through the night and now morning came upon them. Conner was first to wake, he quietly crept out of the room to see if the doctor had anything to report about Artha's condition. Lance woke up about a few minutes later, he yawned as he left the room to get breakfast leaving Kitt asleep by Artha's side.

Kitt moved slightly as Conner came back into the room, she smiled knowing where his youngest son went, she sat down in a chair picking up the paper. Being the newest issue, he had no idea that the ones he passed by yesterday would have helped him greatly. Lance soon came back into the room with a half-bitten chocolate and rainbow sprinkled dough nut in his hand.

" Who says that hospital food is no good." Lance said

Conner smiled as he read the paper in the chair, he didn't see much of anything new in the paper, he put the paper back on the stand next to the chair.

" Shouldn't Kitt be up by now?" Lance asked

" Don't wake her up Lance." Conner said

" Why not, it's ten in the morning." Lance retorted

" I woke up around one this morning when I heard Artha cough, I saw that Kitt was still awake, she probably didn't get much sleep." Conner replied

Lance was about to say something else but a nurse came into the room with a pile of newspapers in her hands.

" Would like read yesterday's paper?" she asked

" Sure I will." Conner replied

The nurse handed Conner a newspaper and left the room as Kitt awoke with a yawn.

" Good morning." Conner greeted

" You too." Kitt replied

Kitt left the room as Conner sat in the chair with the newspaper in his hands, his eyes widened as he read quietly.

" What's wrong?" Lance asked

" I think I know where Decepshun is, but we're going to have to wait until Artha's better." Conner replied

" But Artha has a broken arm, how is he going to ride Beau?" Lance asked

" I'll ride Beau Artha can be on Beau's back." Conner replied

" What's going on?" Kitt asked entering the room

" Dad thinks he found Decepshun." Lance replied

" Where do you think she is?" Kitt asked

" Orchid Bay City." Conner replied

" I hope we find her before the dragon hunters do." Kitt said


	4. Avoiding danger

Disclaimer: I do not own Juniper Lee or Dragon Booster. I wish I did though... I do however own Zoey.

Chapter 4

Avoiding danger

June walked slowly as she talked to her friend Zoey whom she met only a year ago, Zoey knew a lot about magical creatures so she came in great handy. Of course June had to tell Zoey her secret of being the Te-Xuan Ze, it didn't bother Zoey at all in fact she too could see the monsters.

" Well, sounds to me you found a black-boned dragon. The only thing that confuses me is that all-colored boned dragons are only found Dragon City." Zoey replied as June told her everything that had gone on

" Dragon City? I never heard of that city before." June said

" For dragon racing fans it is a well known city, it's about half the size of Orlando Florida." Zoey replied

" Maybe you can help me, but you'll have to meet Decepshun first." June said

The two walked onto the property of Jasmine Lee, Zoey never met June's grandmother before so she was a little nervous. The 15 year old girl followed June into the backyard to see Jasmine petting Decepshun.

" Hey Ah-mah, this is Zoey one of my friends." June said

" Nice to meet you dear." Jasmine said

Zoey nodded the girl moved her black hair behind her ear which supported her purple rimmed glasses.

" And this is Decepshun." June said patting the black-boned dragon's head

Decepshun sniffed Zoey but snuggled the girls shoulder gently, Zoey giggled as the dragon did so.

" I guess she likes you." June said

" I guess so, she's quite pretty." Zoey replied

The dragon snuggled June's shoulder, June patted Decepshun's side the two girls enjoyed the dragon, but they knew that they would have to help Decepshun get home.

Two days later...

The girls ran as Decepshun chased after them playfully, the dragon was in full spirits now that her tail healed and that she had a safe place to stay. But suddenly she stopped looking around carefully.

" What wrong girl?" June asked

Decepshun kept her place looking around the yard, suddenly she jumped as a gunshot sounded hitting the new shed.

" What in the name of Orchid Bay is going on?" June asked

Decepshun magged the girls and took off, June was placed near Decepshun's head while Zoey was magged to the dragon's back.

" I wish I knew what was going on." Zoey said as Decepshun nearly dodged a pile of crates

Another gunshot was heard but hit a tree branch, they girls held on tightly as Decepshun jumped over a creek. June saw a strange speedometer was made up of different colored rectangles, one row was colored white, one row gold, another green, the next was blue, and the other red.

" What are these for?" June asked

" If your wondering about the rectangles, it represents Decepshun's draconium power." Zoey replied

" I'm confused, but okay." June said

Decepshun avoided two other gunshots as she ran up a ramp onto the highway, the girls made sure that they were hanging on, Zoey turned around to see a group of people on motorcycles right behind them.

" This is not going to end well." Zoey said turning back around

" I have to find something to use to get us away from those guys." June said

Just then June found a button of the handles that she had been holding onto, they had to get away from the crew, maybe it would help somehow...

Elsewhere...

Artha moaned as he finally came to from getting hit on the head by the leader of the crew he fought, luckily he and Beau defeated them and untransformed in an alleyway.

" Hey there how are you feeling?" Kitt asked

" I'm okay, I thought I heard something about Decepshun." Artha replied

" Dad thinks, she's in Orchid Bay." Lance said

" That's quite the way, how are we going to get there?" Artha asked

" Not sure." Conner replied

Artha sat up slowly, he felt like there was something wrong, but he couldn't quite figure out what was bothering him.

" What's wrong Artha?" Conner asked

" I'm not sure, I just feel that something isn't right." Artha replied

" I'm sure every thing's fine." Parm said coming into the room

" I'm not so sure Parm, I feel that something is wrong... very wrong." Artha said

Kitt could tell Artha wasn't kidding, she could see in Artha's eyes that he was very concerned, she wondered what could be wrong.

On the Orchid Bay highway...

June thought for a moment, the button could help them or could en dander them even more, she had no choice but to try. She pressed down on the button with her thumb, some red gear suddenly appeared.

" I never noticed those before." June said

" Decepshun must have used some of her draconium power to hide them until they were activated." Zoey said

" What are they anyway?" June asked

" To what I can see, it's level seven Red Thruster gear." Zoey replied

" That's good right?" June asked

The Thruster gear extended powering up, June held her breath hoping that it would work, suddenly she heard the flames flare. The girls were flung back a bit as the Decepshun moved faster down the highway, but Zoey could still hear the roar of the motorcycles. Decepshun saw a break in the guard-rail so she jumped off the highway losing the motorcycle bandits for now, so the dragon landed safely on the ground and kept running with the Red Thruster gear flaring.


	5. The Strange City

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Booster or Juniper Lee, but I do own Zoey.

* * *

Chapter 5

The Strange City

Decepshun didn't bother slowing down knowing that if she did that the motorcycle bandits would catch up sooner or later, June kept a good grip on the handles as Decepshun's speed kept increasing slowly, Zoey continued to hold on the best she could as the Thruster Gear kept going.  
" I hope Decepshun knows where she's going." Zoey said  
I hope she knows I can't leave Orchid Bay." June replied  
Suddenly Decepshun let out a mag blast behind her hitting June's bracelet, it glowed for a moment then it dimmed, June looked up seeing that they went right beyond Orchid Bay limit but June felt nothing.  
" That's amazing, we went right beyond the limits." June said  
" Decepshun must have an idea, or she wouldn't have done that." Zoey replied  
Decepshun closed her eyes tightly her body soon became surrounded by a purple light, the Thruster Gear absorbed the light, June felt the gear boost them even faster. The background began moving faster, Zoey could hardly see anything they passed, Decepshun roared as she picked up speed.  
" I had no idea she could go so fast." June said  
" I'd say we're going about 184 miles per hour." Zoey replied holding on tighter

Elsewhere...

" Please Mr. Penn don't pace like that, it makes me dizzy." Kitt said  
" Sorry, I'm just all out of sorts, Orchid Bay is a long way off, and the doctor said that Artha can't go on long trips for sometime." Conner replied  
" We don't know for sure that the dragon mentioned in the paper is Decepshun." Parm retorted  
" I know it's her Parmon, the paper described it very well." Conner replied  
Suddenly Beau, Wyldfyr, Cyrano, and Fracshun ran to the main entrance of the stables quickly, Artha crutch-ed his way over to the dragons wondering what was going on.  
" What's wrong?" Kitt asked  
" I'm not sure, they must sense something." Artha replied  
Suddenly the two dragon racers saw a cloud of dust coming toward the stables at a amazing speed though they couldn't tell what it was right away.  
" What is that?" Lance asked  
Then a figure appeared in the dust, it was hard for them to see what it was, but as it got closer they could see that it was a dragon.  
" Must be a racer out practicing." Parm said  
" I don't think it's a racer." Kitt said  
" It's Decepshun she found her way home!" Artha replied  
Decepshun roared in greeting as the other dragons replied, Decepshun stopped as the gear shutdown, the two girls sat up.  
" Is it over?" Zoey asked finally realizing they stopped  
" I'll let you know when my lungs catch up with the rest of me." June replied  
" You two are safe, you can get off of Decepshun." Kitt said  
" How do you know her?" June asked  
The Penn Crew explained everything to the girls so they would understand more about what was going on, but they didn't seem all that fazed by it.  
" Sounds interesting." Zoey said  
" So who are you girls?" Artha asked  
" I'm Juniper Lee, but you can call me June, and this my good friend Zoey Zebran." June replied  
" Nice to meet you, so how did you meet Decepshun?" Kitt asked  
" She was fighting a giant snake named Frost, so I helped her out and she's been with me and Ah-Mah since." June replied  
The Penn Crew spent the rest of the day helping Conner with the stables as June and Zoey bathed the dragons, though they had fun with Beau who started a water fight.  
" There we go all the dragons are clean." Zoey said putting the sponge in the bucket  
" That was fun, these dragons are nuts." June replied  
" They love when it's bath day." Kitt said  
As the Dragon City sky darkened Artha let the dragons into their stalls for the night, June and Zoey went into Decepshun's stall using the dragon as a pillow, but she did not care at all.  
" I hope we find a way to get these girls home." Kitt said  
" Don't worry we will." Artha replied " They'll be killed if they stay here for more than couple of days."


	6. The city of battles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Juniper Lee or Dragon Booster, but I do own Zoey.**

Chapter 6 

The city of battles 

June sat on Decepshun's back looking out into the unknown, many thoughts crossed her mind, she wondered about them all. Why was she here? How could she help? And why did Decepshun bring her and Zoey to Dragon City?  
" I guess that we're here for a reason." June said  
Decepshun nodded, June smiled at the dragon, Decepshun was a big help to her and Zoey, but June wondered how she could help... she's only fought monsters and demons... but she knew that she'd help in anyway possible.

June could feel the ground shake as she sat on Decepshun's back, the girl grew worried as the vibrations grew stronger and stronger, Artha appeared with Beau and Kitt came with Wyldfyr. June got up on seat and Decepshun growled when she saw a cloud of dust coming toward them.  
" Wraith Dragons, Word must be up to his antics again." Artha said  
" No problem, they'll be easy to beat." Kitt assured  
A group of black dragons came up roaring wildly wearing green gear that June has never seen before.  
" Be careful of the green ramming gear and you'll be fine." Artha assured  
June nodded as she and Decepshun looked on determinedly, the dragons began charging June quickly move Decepshun over as Kitt and Wyldfyr attacked, Artha and Beau joined in after a wraith dragon hit a metal wall with its head.  
" Come on girl." June said determinedly  
Decepshun roared as she magged a metal pole and gave it to June, the girl smiled as Decepshun charged forward, a wraith dragon tried attacking but June used the metal pole to knock it off it's feet and then kick it in the side with her right leg.  
" Oh no." June thought as she saw twenty other wraith dragons appear  
" This is not good." Kitt stated  
" Beau's power won't be able to handle all of these wraith dragons." Artha said worriedly  
June then had an idea she took a blue orb out of her pocket and tossed it to Artha who looked confused, Beau got the hint and magged the orb into the air.  
" One word, run!" Parm yelled as he retreated into the stables  
The orb exploded causing the wraith dragons to run off at amazing speed, Artha let out a sigh of relief and jumped off of Beau, Kitt got off of Wyldfyr, and June jumped off of Decepshun.  
" Thanks for the help, we needed it." Artha said  
" No problem I knew that the orb of light would have them running off with their tails in between their legs." June replied  
" You're very resourceful, that's not very common in people." Kitt said  
" She's right." said Zoey coming out of the stables with Lance and Parm behind her  
" You all right you three?" Artha asked  
" Never better." Parm replied  
" Of course you hid." Kitt remarked  
" I was protecting Zoey and Lance." Parm retorted  
" Sure you were..." Zoey remarked " More like I was protecting him."  
" Yeah he hid behind us." Lance replied  
" Never know when someone will attack from behind." Parm said  
"You're hopeless." Kitt sighed

Everyone even the dragons busted out laughing at Parm's expence, June had to admit that it wasn't bad in Dragon City, she was making new friends and learning new things, but she felt that there was something else...


	7. A real Paynn in the scales

**Disclaimer: I do not own Juniper Lee or Dragon Booster, but I do own Zoey. **

Chapter 7  
A real Paynn in the scales

Artha laughed as Beau shook the water and soap suds off of his big blue and red body, the young teen enjoyed the dragon's attics, the dragon laughed seeing that Artha got wet a bit.  
" You think you're so funny." Artha stated  
" He knows, he loves to pick on you Artha." Kitt said as she clipped Wyldfyr's claws  
" He loves to play around, Beau has a unique sense of humor." Artha replied  
Kitt smiled as she went back to taking care of Wyldfyr, the red dragon smiled at her master, knowing what the teen was thinking.  
" It's a very good thing you don't talk." Kitt whispered  
Wyldfyr flicked her tail and growled playfully as she nipped at Kitt's ponytail, the teen laughed, Wyldfyr could sometimes be as comical as Beau. Kitt loved her dragon the two had raced together for a very long time developing a strong bond just like Artha and Beau.  
Kitt turned seeing Decepshun playfully splashing water as June hosed the dragon off, she laughed as Decepshun played. Kitt smiled she could tell that June enjoyed Decepshun's company along with Zoey's, plus June was proving to be quite the help around the stables. Zoey too was a great help, she would help around the stables also if anything needed done.  
" There you go Decepshun all clean." June said turning off the hose  
Decepshun shook off and smiled as June whipped off her forehead, the dragon lightly growled as June scratched under Decepshun's chin.  
" You are a very good dragon Decepshun, I'll hate leaving you behind when I have to go back home." June said petting the dragon on the head  
The dragon smiled slightly, she knew June would have to go home eventually and Decepshun knew that it would be the hardest goodbye that she'd ever have to experience in her life. June knew that the dragon would be greatly upset but Decepshun belonged in Dragon City while she and belonged in Orchid Bay with their families.  
" Has anyone seen Lance?" Artha asked  
" No, come to think of it I haven't seen Parm either." Kitt replied  
Zoey came out of the stables with a note in her hand " I found this were Cyrano was napping."

**_Dear Penn,  
I have your brother and your gear specialist, if you want them back safely you will give me the black and gold dragon. Since your father bred it a few years ago it must look after you, you will hand it over if you wish to see the two safe.  
Word Paynn_**

" He is going to pay." Artha growled

A few minutes later...

Transformed as the Dragon Booster, Artha led the way with Beau, Kitt and Wyldfyr right behind with June and Decepshun right next to them with Zoey on Decepshun's back. Word had gone too far this time, they were going to make sure that he paid for his trouble and all the people he hurt, Beau led everyone to a large building, June could tell that everything was going to be harder than she had ever faced before.  
A large dragon stood in front of the building with Word upon it, Parm and Lance were tied to a tree nearby scared as could be **(_wouldn't you?_).** Word smiled as Beau came to a stop along with Wyldfyr and Decepshun, June tightened her grip on the handles as Word spoke up.  
" I see that the Dragon Booster decided to deliver the black and gold dragon." Word stated  
" Penn is sick, plus I would never give you my dragon, he chose me for a reason and we watch over the Penn Racing Crew." Dragon Booster replied  
" A shame, I guess I'll have to get it from you." Word said  
" They clearly outnumber you." Parm stated  
" Not really." Word replied  
Hundreds of wraith dragons soon appeared wearing green ramming gear, Lance elbowed Parm in the side for saying something, Artha grabbed his jack staff and cracked his knuckles.  
" Zoey get off of Decepshun and try to untie Parm and Lance." Kitt whispered  
" Okay." Zoey replied getting off of Decepshun  
" Attack!" Word called  
The wraith dragons rushed forward as did Kitt and June, Wyldfyr and Decepshun roared as they ran forward. Word attacked Artha but he and Beau easily dodged, the white haired man gritted his teeth together.  
Zoey worked quietly and quickly as the others fought, she worked at the roped the best she could, she soon became fustrated so she used a claw.  
" You have claws?" Parm asked  
" All cat demons do." Zoey replied  
" Uh? I don't understand." Lance stated  
" I'm with June cause her birthday is coming up so the Blade Breakers let me go to Orchid Bay for a while." Zoey replied as the ropes fell to the ground  
Decepshun roared loudly as she and June were hit by a metal spiked ball, they two fell to the ground a wraith dragon tried attacking them but June threw a gem at it and the dragon fell down in a cloud of smoke.  
" Good girl Decepshun." June praised  
The two soon ran to help Kitt and Wyldfyr fight off a group of wraiths, Beau sent a mag blast at Word, his dragon fell to the ground with a loud roar, the dragon got back up slowly.  
" You will all perish." Word said  
The giant dragon roared as it let out a full-body mag blast, Artha, Beau, Kitt, Wyldfyr, June, and Decepshun were flung back and landed on the ground harshly.  
" No June." Zoey gasped  
Beau got up slowly with a low growl, Artha tried to ignore the pain in his side the best he could, Kitt and Wyldfyr got up slowly with a groan of pain, Decepshun stood up very slowly with shaking legs but stood up fully as June groaned slightly.  
" How can it be?" Word snapped  
" We're allot stronger than you think." Kitt replied  
" And you will pay for your crimes." Dragon Booster said  
Word smirked as his wraith dragons roared, June then had an idea it would be too risky but it would be the only out...


	8. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Juniper Lee or Dragon Booster, but I do own Zoey.**

Chapter 8

Saying goodbye

Word gritted his teeth together, he wasn't happy that the group survived a full-body magblast so easily. His dragon roared loudly only to have Beau, Wyldfyr, and Decepshun roar back at them. The wraith dragons roared as the attacked once again, Kitt quickly moved Wyldfyr, June moved Decepshun in the opposite direction.  
" They don't stand a chance against Word and his wraith dragons." Parm stated  
" They can handle it they have my brother to make sure that Word pays." Lance argued  
" And June, she'll be able to find a way out." Zoey added  
" You don't understand with all those wraith dragons Word had an advantage over the others, plus not even Beau can defeat all of those dragons and then defeat Word." Parm said flatly  
" And you don't know June, she knows everything about magic and fighting she will be able to help." Zoey replied her long fangs exposed  
Decepshun roared as a wraith was sent back by a magblast, June gave the dragon a smile as they charged forward to help Kitt and Wyldfyr. Artha and Beau had their hands full fighting Word so June and Kitt had to look after one another with all the wraith dragons surrounding them.  
" We can't hold them off forever." Kitt stated as she hit a wraith in the head with her staff  
" We're going to have to, I have something that will help but we're going to need Artha's help." June replied  
" Well, he's kind of busy right now." Kitt said  
" I know, it's risky but hopefully he'll knock Word down long enough for it to work." June said  
A wraith blasted Kitt off of Wyldfyr, the red dragon roared wildly blasting the wraith in the side with Decepshun's help, Wyldfyr magged Kitt back up after the wraith landed on the ground.  
" Thanks Wyldfyr." Kitt said  
The red dragon smiled and turned her head to Decepshun who gave a smile, Kitt smiled.  
" Thanks to you too." Kitt stated  
" It's no problem, we have to look after one another, plus I can't let a friend get hurt." June said  
Before Kitt could say anything a group of twenty wraith dragons charged toward them, June and Kitt rushed in as their dragons roared.  
" It's not looking too good out there." Parm stated  
" They'll win I know it." Lance replied  
" Believe what you want Lance, but facts are facts." Parm said  
" Oh would you shut up and actually believe in your friends for a change." Zoey said  
Beau roared as he let out a magblast strong enough for Word and his dragon to fall to the ground, June saw this as her and Kitt defeated what was let of the wraiths, the two girls rushed over.  
" How are you holding up?" Kitt asked  
" Not to could, Beau only has enough energy for a few more magblasts." Artha replied  
" What a shame." Word said as his dragon got back up  
" I have an idea it's risky but it will work." June said pulling out a red orb out of her knapsack  
" I'm willing to try anything right now." Artha replied  
" When I toss this orb in the air our dragons magblast it, the combined power will have it explode and Word won't have enough time to react." June explained  
Artha looked to Kitt who nodded, Beau, Wyldfyr, and Decepshun growled determinedly. Artha nodded, it was the only idea they had left that might just work, Word laughed which caught Artha's attention.  
" You won't be able to defeat me, so you might as well had over your dragon while you have the chance Dragon Booster." Word said  
" I would never give Beau to you, plus you haven't beat us yet." Artha replied with a smirk  
June tossed the red orb in the air Beau, Wyldfyr, and Decepshun magblasted it with what energy they had left, Beau growled determinedly as Artha kept his eyes on it. Like June said the orb exploded in the air, they could hear Word's dragon roar loudly as a ripple of energy pushed the group back onto the ground.  
The smoke cleared slowly, Zoey looked back up as Lance came out of his hiding place behind her, Parm came from his behind the tree.  
" Is it finally over?" Parm asked  
" I believe so." Zoey replied  
Artha and Beau got up along with Kitt and Wyldfyr, they looked around, but they couldn't see anything due to some smoke still was lifting. They looked around some more still not able to see June or Decepshun.  
Soon all of the smoke lifted and Kitt could see Decepshun sitting on the ground, her head hung somewhat low, as June petted the dragon slowly standing up.  
" Are you alright?" Kitt asked  
" I'm fine, thanks to Decepshun." June replied  
" Come on we better get back to the stables to take care of any wounds." Artha said

A few hours later...

Kitt wrapped a bandage around June's ankle, the older teen smiled.  
" There that should do it." Kitt stated  
" That's much better, thanks." June said  
" No problem my good friend." Kitt replied  
June smiled slightly, but she knew now that Word had been defeated she and Zoey had to return to Orchid Bay, their families were probably worried sick about them.  
" I guess we go home now." June stated  
" You and Zoey belong in Orchid Bay, plus you're the Te Xuan Ze, it's your job to protect that certain city." Artha replied  
Decepshun came up behind June and snuggled the teen's shoulder, June sighed heavily.  
" Oh dear it looks like Decepshun has bonded with June." Parm stated  
" I wouldn't really blame Decepshun, June has looked after her when she needed it the most." Kitt replied  
Artha smiled, he left the stable to find his father, Conner was in the gear supply stall putting away level six white sledding gear.  
" Hey dad we need to talk." Artha stated

A few minutes later...

Conner and Artha went into the stall, Kitt looked at Artha who had a smile on his face.  
" I hear you're headed for home." Conner stated  
" Yes, I need to go back to my job and my family." June replied  
Conner petted Decepshun on the head, the dragon snuggled Conner's hand, her heart heavy with sadness.  
" You behave for June now Decepshun, and you protect her." Conner said  
The dragon lifted her head giving Conner a surprised look, the elder male smiled.  
" Are you sure about this?" Kitt asked  
" One who separates one whole item wishes he hadn't." Conner replied  
Decepshun went over to June and Zoey and smiled, Parm folded his arms.  
" I'm not so sure, Decepshun doesn't belong there, she's a racing dragon." Parm said  
" Oh would you shut up." June stated  
Zoey giggled as Decepshun nodded to June's statement.  
" Please do Parmon." Conner said  
Artha and Kitt laughed, Wyldfyr gave a smile as she used her tail to push the two closer together, the two teens blushed.  
" Looks like Wyldfyr's playing cupid." Zoey stated  
Decepshun gave a smile, as Beau laughed, and Fracshun rolled his eyes.  
" You two have a safe trip." Conner said  
June and Zoey got onto Decepshun, the two smiled.  
" We will, I think Decepshun will make sure of it." Zoey replied  
The dragon nodded, June petted the dragon's head lightly.  
" Come on we better get home, after all you have to go back home to your boyfriend sooner or later." June smiled  
Zoey blushed in a response " Ray's just a friend."  
" Sure, like I believe that for a second, last I knew you two were holding hands." June replied  
" Guilty." Zoey stated  
Artha smiled as did Kitt, Lance smiled slightly as he hated goodbyes, and Parm stayed quiet.  
" Be careful and take care." Conner said  
" We will, don't you worry, just keep an eye on your eldest son." Jun said  
Conner smiled " I plan to."  
" Thanks for everything you've done for us, we can never thank you enough." June said  
" No problem." Artha and Kitt replied  
June smiled as Decepshun took off, the girl held the handles tightly as Zoey held on tightly as she rode on Decepshun's back, Beau, Wyldfyr, Fracshun, and Cyrano watched with the rest of the crew as the sun set. The last thing they heard was Decepshun roar loudly before they lost sight of them.


End file.
